


As you loosed your mind

by huvudrollen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dying Dean, M/M, The Last of Us - Freeform, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4582878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huvudrollen/pseuds/huvudrollen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They fled from the mall and locked themselves into a storage room to await death and the light of new life</p>
            </blockquote>





	As you loosed your mind

**Author's Note:**

> I played the DLC to the last of us and i felt the need to write a distill au out of what happens to Ellie and Riley. 
> 
> So its inspired by the last of us

They sat together in the small room where they had locked themselves in after fleeing from the abounded mall. 

”If i t-turn first i want you to take me out” Dean said 

It was less then 6 hours since it happened 

Since they got attacked 

And got bit 

”D-dont say that” Castiel whispered to his best friend in the darkness. 

They had cried 

They had screamed 

But none of that could save them from the unavoidable 

That they would die 

They would become one of those brainless monsters 

And there was nothing they could do about it. 

They only had hours left as themselves 

Hours left as Dean 

Hours left as Castiel 

For Dean it had already started happening 

He coughed loudly into his fist 

”I-I’m so sorry, all of this is my fault ,I-i shouldn't have forced you to come with me” 

Castiel hugged him tightly 

”You didn't force me Dean…… i had the best time of my life with you” he whispered in the dark   
10 hours later and Dean had started to loose himself for short periods of time 

Dean’s gun laid between them as a reminder that soon one of them would loose their mind 

”Y-You must have one hell of a immune system” Dean whispered as he laid weak in Castiel’s lap 

The room they had found when they had fled yesterday was some kind of abounded storage room in some part of the zone 

Cas smiled sadly at the man under him 

His best friend 

The love of his life 

He gave a quick glance to the bite on his arm 

”Maybe its because of that whiskey we drank” 

Dean chuckled 

”You have so beautiful eyes…. why did i never tell you how much i loved you and those eyes” 

”You are doing that now Dean” Castiel said and took a hand through Deans hair 

”You are amaaaazing” Dean whispered 

One of the symptoms of The Cordyceps Brain Infection

Talking nonsense 

An hour later Dean’s talking died off 

”Dean ?” 

The man laid limp in his arms 

Castiel checked his pulse 

”Dean ?” he said a bit louder 

He looked at the gun on the ground 

Deep down Castiel knew exactly what was happening 

Dean had died 

And any time now he would wake up 

And it wouldn't be Dean 

Castiel took up Dean’s gun and felt the weight of it in his hand 

It wasn't the first time he held a gun 

Not the first time he held Dean’s gun 

”D-Dean ?” he asked, his voice breaking a bit as tears formed in his eyes 

They fell down his cheek and onto Dean’s body 

”P-please, don't you dare doing this to me! don't you fucking dare!” 

Suddenly a low moan was heard from Dean 

Another one 

Then a groan 

Castiel knew what he needed to do 

He knew what he had promised Dean to do 

He took a hand through Dean’s hair one last time 

On shaky legs he stood up and went across the room 

Just like Dean had asked 

Just like Dean had taught him 

He held the gun 

Just like Dean had taught him 

Dean’s body started moving slightly as it groaned louder 

Castiel saw the outlines of it in the darkness 

”I l-love you” he whispered through his tears 

Dean were now crawling towards him 

Castiel pointed the gun against Dean 

”I’m s-so s-sorry” he whispered before he pulled the trigger 

BANG 

Castiel looked away 

He couldn't look at Dean 

He couldn't see the blood from his head pooling into a small puddle 

He couldn't see Dean’s now red eyes staring at nothing 

He couldn't see the man he loved and what he had done to him 

Castiel put Dean’s gun inside his belt and moved the shelf they had out against the door away. 

He walked away

And didn’t look back


End file.
